


[Podfic] The First Betrayal

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Gaein-eui Chwihyang | Personal Preference
Genre: F/M, Jeon Jin-ho centric, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first rule of lying is never to give up the lie, and always to maintain a sincere exterior, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The First Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

Cover Art provided by analise010.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save) from the Audiofic Archive

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Betrayal.mp3) | **Size:** 3.31 MB | **Duration:** 00:03:31
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/162013032204.zip) | **Size:** 3.23 MB | **Duration:** 00:03:31

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
